Servants of the Sun
by hiya16
Summary: Kale Creed lost his family to monster. Now he's in a group called the Servants of the Sun. He is ordered to exterminate a group of monsters. But these monsters are the ones that killed his parents. Can he follow through with his orders or will revenge and justice drive him to the edge? Will he lose all he values again?


Chapter 1

I was running... running for my life. "Oh there'sssss no need to run Kale... I'll make it quick like I did for your parentssss," it hissed.

I ran up the stairs to the second floor. Right when I reached the final step the creature grabbed my ankle with her (at least I assumed it was female) scaly claw, pulling me down a few steps. "Now die!" she screamed with the ragged, horrid voice she seemed to force out every time she spoke. She grabbed the sword with both its claw-like hands and thrust downwards, aiming for my chest.

I rolled to the right as the sword barely missed me, stabbing halfway in the stairs. I side kicked her in the head with as much force as I could muster. She hissed in pain as she toppled down the stairs, leaving the sword still impaled into the staircase. She hit the wall parallel to the bottom step with such force she left a hole.

"You sssson of a b-" she said, as I threw the sword, that was stained with my mother's blood at its owner. The blade missed her by inches impaling the wall next to her head. I scrambled the rest of the way up the stairs as she growled and pulled her sword out of the wall. I ran to my room, locking the door behind me. I shoved my dresser to block my door, in hopes to slow the beast.

I leaned against the dresser breathing heavily. My parents are dead...gone killed by a snake-woman. They...they didn't deserve to go like that. I can't believe I just watched as they were killed. I was frozen with fear at seeing the grotesque creatures, that I believed until today only to exist in myths. There is only one now, I thought to myself. There were dozens in the beginning but my mom...my mom fought.

She fought with some kind of black sword. She summoned some ghosts or spirits out of the ground, to fight off the horde of snake-woman outside the house. They were trying to break in. They were trying to get to me...to _kill _me.

It was like a small scale battle unfolding in front of my house. I was mortified at the scene. The spirits obeyed my mom, fighting the snake-warriors. But they couldn't hold the horde. My mom's usually tan skin, was pale from the exertion of summoning so many spirits, but she was still up in front of me with her sword leveled for defense.

I couldn't move or stand and help. I didn't want to die...I'm to young to die. I haven't even lived half my life. Even though my mom told me to just stay back and get ready to run, I should have stood my ground and fought along side her. But my fear held me back...told me I was weak and I was useless. Just cower in a corner like a pathetic kid I was. Stay out of the way and let others protect me.

Soon the snake horde wasn't a horde anymore, it was diminished to three. Unfortunately, they defeated the last of the spirits guarding us. As they approached us my step-father came running out of our house waving a baseball bat. He went straight for the snake-women closest to the house, managing to avoid the spear of the warrior and bashing the snakes arm. It hissed in agony as it fell to ground, clutching its most likely broken arm.

As my step-father was about to finish off the snake on the ground, clutching its arm, with a blow to the head, another of the three came forward with a sword. It took a swing at my step-father but he parried it with his bat. But it was on the second assault that the snake-warrior was able to plunged the sword into my step-fathers heart.

My mother screamed "JOOOOHN!," as she charged the snake-warriors. The snake that stabbed my step-father was barely able to pull the sword out of him as my mother reached her. She blocked the first few strikes from my mom but my mother was attacking with such speed and accuracy that the snake stood no chance. It was matter of second before my mother was able to lop of the snakes head.

The third snake came at my mother, striking at her fiercely, trying to get threw my moms defense. The snake-warrior on the ground managed to crawl to it's feet/trunks. It made its way to me with an evil glint in it's eye.

I just stared at it in pure terror. I can't believe this is the end. I get killed by a snake monster of all things. I couldn't believe this was happening, even as I watched her lift her sword for the killing blow. I couldn't close my eyes. All I could do was stare at my murderer.

"I've got you now boy-", it didn't get to make the blow. It was stunned as it felt a sword plunge threw its chest. It dissolved into golden dust right on top of me. "Kale! Run! G-", her eyes widened as she fell to her knees in front of me revealing a snake-woman with a malicious smile on her face. Blood stained my mother's lips as she said "K-Kale...I-I love you...RUN!".

I ran and here we are now. But no more running. I have nothing to live for anyway. I will kill this monster. It won't survive this night. It decided to attack the wrong family. It will forever regret messing with the Creed family.

I stood up with a look of determination in my eyes. I am going to kill this monster. I walked across the room and grabbed my desk chair by my window. I took a careful step back threw with all the force I could gather and shattered the window. After that I jumped across my bed to my closet beside my bedroom door.

The snake woman was banging on my door for a good five minutes I guess. But she finally managed to bust through my door and slithered/walk to my window. "Damn the boy jumped..." As the creature was leaning out my window to look for me, I ran out of my closet at full speed, I jumped on my bed and flew up, grabbing my ceiling fan.

With me swinging forward and my feet out in front of me, screaming at the top of my lungs, it turned around in time to say "You little-" before my feet slammed her in the face with such force that it sent her flying out my window.

I dropped from the ceiling fan and looked out the window. Thunder boomed, as rain was pouring down but at the bottom was the snake woman with her own sword plunged through her gut. She started to turn to gold dust right in front of my eyes. It's a shame she died so quick, I thought. I planned to make it a whole lot worse for her.

I sat up quickly from my dream. Wincing in pain, do to the injuries I received from last night. But still, I fared better then the other two that accompanied me on the reconnaissance mission we were on. I got off easy compared to them. I just got a nasty gash on my left shoulder and a few broken ribs. They lost their lives to the giant scorpions. I stood up slowly, examining my wounds. I took ambrosia and nectar last night and was treated by the best medic in camp. Who happens to be my friend. Speaking of the devil, she came through my tent entrance.

"Hey Jacy," I said smiling. Jacy's an Asian girl, with straight light brown hair that goes to the middle of her back and warming, brown eyes. She only stands about 5'6, which makes her come up to my jaw. She's my best friend and also the one that healed me. She's the nicest person who you could ever meet. If you could get her to talk. She very quiet for a daughter of Apollo.

But don't let that fool you. She's quick with a dagger and extremely light on her feet. But she never engages in the battles. She's usually the medic, do to her healing abilities.

She smiles and says "Well, glad to see you've woken up". She walks up to me and examines my injuries. Her touches are so soft I can barely feel it. As she was unwrapping my shoulder to look at the wound, my mind wondered to last night.

**_Flashback_**

_We were silently crawling on top of the den of the scorpions. When Eric said "I hate being on reconnaissance. We rarely get any action!" _Oh the irony I think to myself now. Eric was a son of Athena, with the always thinking gray eyes, and the athletic build and brown hair.

_"Yeah, we always get sent out to find the location but never get to join the strike team," Mark said, agreeing with Eric. _Mark was a son of Ares. With his burly build I was surprised he was assigned to this team. But Trey said we might need the muscle. He was really spot on but still Mark wasn't enough.

_"Shut up," I whispered harshly with a glare in their direction. "They might hear you!"._

_"Oh relax, they don't have good enough hearing to hear us," Eric defended. _He was sort of a monster expert. But we all make mistakes.

_"But they do make more than one entrance to their den, for easier access for them," Eric continued. He sat up rubbing his chin. Then we heard a snap and our shook a little. Our eyes all widened as we stared at each other, realizing what was about to happen. _

_"Oh sh-," I said before we fell through a second entrance to the den. I landed hard on my back, getting the air knocked out of me. I rolled over groaning, holding my stomach. I could hear my companions moaning too so I knew they were still alive, but I couldn't see them through the dust._

_"Is everyone okay?" I asked foolishly, given the situation. The dust started to clear and I could see both of them to my left. But then I saw the giant scorpions. They were at the den exit and deeper inside. They were about 7 feet tall counting their tails. Their blood colored shells and black beady eyes unnerved me. I noticed none were behind us so I started making my way to the wall of the den._

_"Eric, Mark!" I said motioning towards the scorpions. They both looked at the directions I motioned. They paled simultaneously, with fear in their eyes.  
_

_"Move!" I ordered and Mark complied but Eric said "I can't! I think I broke my ankle!"._

_I rushed to him and dragged him to the wall. Mark and I stood in front of Eric, as the scorpions approached us from all sides. Mark pulled out his sword and shield, as I pulled out my Stygian blade. I gave Eric my shield. He stood up as best as he could, the shield in front of him, as he pulled out his dagger. The scorpions were hissing, and viciously swinging their stingers around, clearly agitated that we're in their den._

_"What do we do now?" Mark asked swinging his sword trying to ward off the monsters. I tried thinking of a way out, but nothing came to mind that gave us a relatively good chance. I could summon some spirits, but I could only summon two or three without being completely tired out, being a second generation child of Hecate _**(Haha anyone think the mum was a child of Hades?) **_limits my magic abilities. Now me being a direct son of Thanatos, I have the ability to shadow travel but with these two I could barely manage to get us to the exit and I'd be to tired to move and Eric can't run.__  
_

_I have a few other abilities, which none could save us though. But then I thought I could send a spirit to camp. Hopefully he can make it to them in time. I'll be weaker after and probably won't last much longer._

_"I'm going to summon a spirit to get help. Until then we defend ourselves and hope for the best. But the odds aren't good," I said gravely, while dodging a pincer._

_"Well send him!" Eric said urgently. A scorpion lunged at Eric with his stinger, aiming for his foot. Eric pushed the shield down, stopping it before it could reach him. I slashed off the tail, making the monster hiss loudly, backing up into the pack of scorpions. With this opening I summoned a ghost. He appeared at the entrance and looked directly at me, bowing._

_"Go to camp! Tell the others we need help!" I ordered. He nodded before he vanished. "Well guys, if we can hold out long enough-" I said ducking under a stinger,"-we might make it,"._

_That's when everything went downhill. At first we were doing okay, but eventually one of us had to mess up. Eric raised his shield to stop a scorpions tail but the stinger hit the shield with such force that it made Eric's broken ankle to give out, he fell to his knee and he unfortunately dropped his shield. I tried to come to his aid, but a scorpion lunged at me with its stinger and scratched my shoulder. The poison started it burning rampage into my body instantly._

_I retracted back a few steps, holding my shoulder. "Mark!" I yelled foolishly. He turned to my voice, noticing Eric kneeling on the ground. But as he turned to rush over to Eric, a scorpion struck him in the back. He stumbled forward a few steps, with an awe struck face.  
_

_"MARK," I shouted, as I sprinted toward my fallen comrades._

___ Mark's face instantly went to pain then anger. He spun around and cut the stinger that was impaled into him. He then charged the scorpion, dodging its sporadic swings of its pincers. He finished off with a sword to its beady, soulless eyes._

_As I ran to Eric, he parried a claw with his dagger but was nailed in the chest by the stinger and pinned to the ground. With a short, pain filled grunt from Eric, I knew he was dead. I could feel his life essence fade. Ability given to my by my father's blood __coursing through my veins._

_I cut the tail that was pinning my friend down. I made growled, as I somersaulted over the pincer of the scorpion and landed in front of its face, putting my sword through the top of its head. I twisted and pulled out my sword as it fell to the ground and started to disintegrate. I looked to see Mark still fighting but barely. I could feel his life essence fading too.  
_

_He dropped his should, probably to tired to hold it. He charged straight for a pack of scorpions, getting hit with pincers and stabbed with tails but he didn't care. I watched in awe as he was ignoring all the pain and killing many scorpions before falling to his knees. He roared one last time as he stabbed yet another scorpion disintegrating him as well, before he fell, losing the last bit of adrenaline and life left in him._

_All I could think was that Ares kids were strong. The little poison I got in me stung and immobilized my left arm. Yet he charged through stabbing and slashing to his last breath. Very strong and brave, more then I can say about me. I'm to much of a coward that I couldn't even save my friends. How pathetic am I? But I came to a resolve. Why not go out fighting like my comrades? Die a hero's death._

_So I'm going to let loose all I have. Hold nothing back, nothing to save it for anyway now. No way out of this one Kale, I told myself. Then I realized this entire cavern was a shadow. I could shadow travel anywhere...in short distances I could save some energy to take down more. I'm to tired to travel far on my own now. I could feel my strength fading every minute do to the poison._

_A scorpion tried to grab me with a claw, but I shadow traveled beside it in an instant and stabbed it through the head. I vanished into black dust appearing on top of my next target stabbing it in the back. I vanished once again beside another scorpion, beheading him. Then striking down another and another. They were falling like flies. But once I ran out of energy, I stopped by the den entrance. I fell to one knee from the exertion, breathing heavily. There was still a dozen scorpions left. _

_They were moving in me direction. Hissing, clearly pissed off that I killed a hand full of their pack. Well looks like this is it. I put up the best fight I could, but still to weak to win. Everyone will be better off without a coward like me anyway. I tried standing, but the lead scorpion rushed the at me, closing the few yards between us in a blink of an eye. It slammed its claw into me, sending me into the night._

_I landed hard on my back once again and tumbled a couple more yards, until I came to a rest on my back. I laid there, sprawled out. I didn't have any energy left to move. A drop came from the sky and landed on my cheek. Then it started to pour down, with thunder booming every two seconds. I never met my father, but I had a feeling I was going to be meeting him pretty soon. I wish the meeting was on better circumstances, I joke to myself._

_I lifted my head just in time to see the scorpion that hit me out here, climb on top of me. He raised his stinger for the final blow. Time to seem to slow down around me as I looked passed the rigid stinger, into the empty blackness that is the night sky. I watched as the rain seemed to appear out of no where. I always wondered how things could form from nothing._

_As I asked myself why such pointless things __occurred, the scorpion started to bring down its stinger. As it was half way to its destination it froze. It froze because a half a dozen arrows were sticking out of its head. It started to disintegrate into gold dust right on top of me. But I still just stayed there. To tired and too shocked that I was saved._

_Emily slid next to my left, as Trey slid to my right._

**_End of Flashback_**

I was still going over the events of last night in my head, when Jacy interrupted the process of me mentally kicking myself for letting those two die.

"It wasn't your fault you know," she whispered. Like I said, she's quiet. I guess she saw my troubled expression.

"Of course it was, those two were in my charge. I was to weak to do anything, I was to scared to move fast enough," I replied, with bitter hatred for myself.

She sighed in response. She knew I was hard headed and was never going to let this drop. Why should I? My weakness caused to good people their lives. My cowardliness was the result of tragedy. If anything I should have lost my life for my weakness, not them.

"Just try to let it go, okay?" She said, as she finished putting on my new bandages. "Don't beat yourself up to bad," she continued.

I rolled my eyes, and started to put on a loose, white v-neck t-shirt. "I'll be okay," I said, not really sure I would be.

"Well I came by to check on you and tell you Trey wanted to see you in his tent as quickly as possible," she said, watching me. I couldn't help but to notice her cheeks to turn crimson, which in turn, made me blush to.

"Alright, well it seems last night didn't earn me a break. Being a lieutenant gives you no breaks," I said heaving a heavy sigh, and wincing from my now, bruised ribs.


End file.
